


Steve Rogers Disapproves of your choices

by Cryingal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crack & Humor, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Harley Keener is a little shit, Not Treated Seriously, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Thor isn’t buying your shit Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryingal/pseuds/Cryingal
Summary: Piper’s stuck in a trash can Harley is on the floor and Tony is done with his children and Thor doesn’t buy your shit, Tony.





	Steve Rogers Disapproves of your choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenchaos9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenchaos9/gifts).



> Sorry this took me so long to get this up!! I hope you like!!

It was late, real late. And Harley was deliriously tired and was finally crashing. But first he wanted a drink of water, so he made his way to the kitchen feet making a soft padding sound and his yawn filling the silence.

All is going well until… something _hits_ the _top_ of his head. It wakes Harley up enough to make him freeze.

Slowly, oh so slowly he cranes his head up to look at the ceiling and there sat a bodily figure on the ceiling gouging _cookie doe_ down it’s throat

Letting out a very _manly_ shrill and falling flat on his ass he also scared the creature on the ceiling as  _it also lets out a shriek_ and falls straight _into_ the trash can

Alarms are set off FRIDAY is screaming and he hears multiple feets running across the floor.

Tony along with the rest of the Avengers storm into the kitchen Tony yelling for the lights.

They stop when they see the sight.

There’s a chunk of uneaten cookie doe on the floor Piper is in a pose that shouldn’t be possible stuck in the trash can and Harley looks two seconds from passing out.

“Stark?” Natasha asked.

“Hm”

“Your children are stupid for being geniuses”

“Yeah I know”

Dragging a hand on his face he asks; “what are you two doing?”

Piper raises her hand from the trash can

“I just got back from patrolling and I wanted something to eat”

“So you chose something unhealthy as cookie doe?” Steve butts in

“...yes”

He sighs.

“You good there harls?” Tony Asked

“No”

“Fair enough”

“Piper can you get out the trash please?”

“But Mr. Stark why would you take me out of my home? Where I belong?”

“You’re stuck aren’t you”

“Maybe”

“Yes help me please”

 

“So… you’re Spider-Girl?” Harley said. Piper looked at him annoyance flashing across her features. “It’s _Spider-Woman_ but yes.”

“Did He also non-officially adopt you too?”

“Yeah”

“ _Now what do you mean-“_

“Shhh” Harley cuts him off. “I wanna meet my non-official sister.”

Piper’s eyes light up.

“I’ve always wanted a sibling!”

“Wait how old are you?”

“Sixteen?”

“Okay I’m older than you so I’m the bigger sibling”

_“You’re not my children”_

“Aren’t they though?” Thor says from across the room.

“I- shit I’m a dad” he mutters.

 _“Yup”_ Harley and Piper say at the same time both turning excitedly to each other when the realize what they’ve done.

“Tony you’ve started the apocalypse”

“I know”

  



End file.
